Adrift
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: SoraKairi. What would have happened if Sora and Kairi had taken the raft together at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1. Fluffy...Rating to be safe. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Setting Off

Hello everyone! This is a new story about what would have happened if Sora and Kairi had taken the wooden raft without Riku. I hope you enjoy it! –Tina

Disclaimer: I don't own KH the video game.

Alright, here's how it is goin' down. At the beginning of each chapter after this, ask for a small story at the beginning of each chapter, I will write a small paragraph. Alright? Ok. Enjoy.

0-0-0 ADRIFT0-0-0

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!" Kairi glanced at him momentarily, her lavender eyes peering into his azure ones. Sora's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. They were sitting on the ledge of the island, near a Paupu tree.

"Huh? What are you talking about Kai? What about Riku?" Kairi giggled softly, shaking her head slightly.

"Riku can take care of himself, Sora. Since we were little, we have always wanted to do something by ourselves, right? Something…big." She looked at him again, this time almost like a challenge.

"Hmm…you're right…but…Riku is my best friend…not counting you of course." He added, as she gave him a piercing glance. He grinned as her face softened, and a smile crept out over her face.

"Sure…right. Anyways, will you? Come on Sora! It could be our only chance!" Sora tilted his head, confused.

"Why are you asking me? Why not Riku?" Kairi glanced down quickly, averting her eyes as a slight blush rose on her face.

"Ahum…well…"

"Well?" he asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Because…you…are more fun than Riku. He's…too serious."

"Uh-huh. Well…alright. Why not. Let's do it." Kairi's amethyst colored eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Oh, Sora! Thank you!" suddenly, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his midsection in a hug. Red tint appeared on Sora's cheeks, as he tried to react to the affection.

"I'llgethteraftyoustayhere."

"Huh?"

"Um…I'll get the raft. You stay here, ok?" Kairi grinned, and gave him one last squeeze.

"O.k."

0-0-0

"Kairi? KAIRI? Where ar-"

"Over here you lazy bum!" Sora was dragging the raft across the beach to the spot where they were set to take off. As soon as he saw her dark figure, he headed towards her, breathing heavily.

"You ready to go?" Kairi asked, tucking the last of her things for the journey into her bag. Sora nodded, but remembering she couldn't see him in the dark said yes.

"Good." She smiled mischievously, and loaded the stuff onto the raft.

"This is crazy…" Sora laughed, shaking his wild-haired head. Kairi giggled.

"I know." She said, as Sora pushed the raft into the dark abyss, leaving Riku and the island behind them.

0-0-0

_Sorry about that short chapter. The others will be longer, I promise. By the way, that was a flashback. The next chapter features the two lovebirds on the raft…in the middle of the ocean. Fun. I will update soon!-Tina R&R! NO FLAMES!_


	2. Chapter 2: An Incident

Hello…I haven't gotten any reviews yet, because well, I just posted my first chapter. But fear not… I have written a small story at the beginning anyway. Here it is.

_What would have happened if Sora had hugged Kairi back in chap 1._

_"Um…" Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist, feeling the soft skin underneath. Obviously happy by the returned gesture, Kairi hugged him tighter, a grin creeping into her startling features. Her lavender eyes were shut, and she was breathing in the sweet scent of her one true love._

_"How can I tell him how I feel?" she thought, a sigh of discontent escaping her lips. Sora took it as a sign of happiness, which was all the better, because what he did next shocked Kairi to no extent. His fingers found their way underneath Kairi's chin, and he gently raised her head towards him._

_"Kairi…" he whispered softly, before touching his lips to hers. Kairi's eyes widened for a moment, then relaxed, making it a perfect start to their long journey._

Well, there you go. That is what it is going to be like every time in each chapter of this story. Just review me and ask me to write one about what you want, and I will make sure not only to write it, but to mention your name in the next chapter. Thank you for your support! Tina.

0-0-0-0

"Sora? Sora? Wake up you lazy bum! Get up!" Sora's eyes fluttered open, revealing the face of an angel. He yawned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"'Morning, Kairi…where are we?" he asked, glancing around at the scenery. They were in the middle of…well…he didn't know what ocean. Anyway, there was nothing for miles and miles but clear, blue water. Kairi giggled softly, wrapping her lightly tanned arms around her legs.

"I have absolutely no idea. But, that's the adventure, I guess. Not knowing where we are, or where we are going to turn up." she smiled gaily, and patted his shoulder. Just as the night before, when she had given him a hug, a tingle swept through his body, pulsating through his brain, and out his fingertips. He managed a grin, though his heart was beating about fifty times it's normal rate. If he were breathing any faster, you would thing he had just run a marathon, not only because of his rapid pulse, but his cheeks had a pink tinge too.

"Yeah…I guess. Um…I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?" he grabbed her bag, and started rummaging through it, looking for food.

"Sora! Don't look in the-"

"What the hell?" Sora's eyes widened as he saw what was in the bottom of the bag. Just behind the plastic bag with food inside, were her clothes. At the top of the pile, were her undergarments. Kairi snatched the bag away deftly, and threw the food at him.

"Here, Mr. Nosey." She turned away, for he blush was too much to hide. Sora was glad she had, because he too, was as red as a summer raspberry. After a few moments of very awkward silence, Sora opened his mouth.

"Look. I'm sorry. I won't go through you bag agai-"

"It's not your fault. I should have known better. You are a guy. The first thing you want is food. The worst possible place to keep my…stuff…is under food." She giggled, and zipped the bag closed. Sora laughed, and began eating a sandwich.

"Du yo wfna shanfwith?" he asked through a full mouth. Kairi laughed, and slapped his arm.

"Swallow your food before you talk, Sora! Didn't your mother tell you that?" Sora grinned, and swallowed hard.

"Rules are made to be broken." He said, cocking his head.

"Manners, however, are made to be followed." Kairi scolded, handing him a napkin. Sora shook his head, and wiped his mouth.

"Whatever…" he grinned as she slapped him again.

"And yes, I do want a sandwich, please." She said, giggling slightly. Sora grabbed one out of the bag, and handed it to her. Just as she took it, their fingers brushed. Another tingle, stronger this time, swept through their bodys. After a moment, it was gone, and Kairi pretended not to have felt it. Sora on the other hand wore a shocked expression.

"What…was that?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Kairi frowned.

"I don't know. Every time…"

"What?"

"Every time we touch…I get that feeling…" she whispered, rubbing her temple. Sora gazed at her…almost longingly.

"Me…me too." Kairi looked at him quizzically.

"Really?" Sora nodded. Kairi frowned.

"Well…we will find out why sooner or later…I hope." _But I think I already know why…_Kairi thought, as she gazed out into the ocean.

0-0-0-0

_Well, that is what happened…but it isn't by far the end of this story…oh no. The next chapter will be coming really soon, so keep watching for it ! Oh, and please R&R! No FLAMES!_


	3. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Sight

Hey guys! Thanks for your reveiws! I haven't gotten any asking for a small story yet, so I will just wait until I do. Ok…I have no life whatsoever, so I will be posting very frequently. Try to keep up, ok? Ok. Here's chapter 3.

0-0-0

"Sigh…Sora?" Kairi asked, brushing her hair out of her face. He glanced up at her, frowning slightly.

"Hm?"

"I'm really ,really, really bored…do you wanna play a game?" she asked, her shoulders slumping.

"Kairi…you got up 10 minutes ago! How can you be bored?" Sora asked, confused.

"I have a really short attention span, ok? I have to do something!" she exclaimed, pounding her small fist on the wooden raft.

"Fine. But I need to change first. So do you. We have been in these same clothes for two days…and P.U!…" Sora grinned, holding his nose. "…Do you stink!" Kairi glanced at him sourly, and whacked his arm.

"Fine…but how do we do that? We are of opposite gender. On a tiny raft…with no privacy whatsoever…o.k. I'll break it down for you…I'M A GIRL AND YOU'RE A GUY SO HOW IN THE WORLD DO WE CHANGE?" Sora just shook his head, and held up his hands.

"Jeez! You get crabby when you are stuck on a raft for two days…here's how it is going to work, Kai. When I'm changing, you look away. When you are I will. Alright?" Kairi thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok then. I'll change first, Kairi. Turn around." Scowling unmercifully, Kairi complied. Seeing that she was fully turned around, Sora began stripping his two day old clothes. Knowing what was taking place behind her, Kairi had to restrain herself from turning around. _Kairi…focus…you can do it…just ignore the fact that the love of your life is stripping his clothes behind you…revealing his tanned muscular body…large biceps… hard abs…how can  I resist?_ She glanced behind her quickly, and seeing that Sora was turned the other way, turned back again. When her eyes caught up with the spinning motion of her head, she saw none other than his rounded, muscular ass, fully naked, fully hot. She had to restrain herself from looking too long, for he could turn around any second. She jerked her head around quickly, right before he turned to see if she was looking. A bright red blush crept up her cheeks, and she could almost not suppress a fit of giggles. _I saw Sora naked…kinda…I saw Sora naked… yay! His butt is cute! Very-_

" Kairi…It's your turn." He said, and she turned just as he put on his shirt. _Aw man! I wanted to see his chest…oh well…his ass will have to do…_

"Alright…turn around." Sora did as he was told, but with a sour look on his face. _Aw man! I wanted to see her chest…oh well…_ He waited for a moment or two of listening to her shuffling her clothes, then snuck a quick glance.

"SORA!" _Crap…_" You little…!" Kairi flung her hands over herself …too late. Sora grinned his cheesy little grin.

"Ya. What about you looking at me, Kairi. Yes," she turned a shade of ungodly red. "I saw you. You think you can go and do that without me wanting to sneak a peek too? Hell no!"Despite the situation, Kairi giggled, and slipped on her shirt. Then, she sobered, and looked him straight in his clear, azure eyes.

"I…" she began. Sora laughed.

"Yes?" Kairi drew a deep breath.

"Sora…I had to…I…I love you."

0-0-0-0

_Mwhaahahahahahahaha! I am soo evil! Cliffy, no? The next chapter is going to get a bit…steamy…so anyone who has younger children reading this story…well… I advise some parental supervision. Lol. JK! Please R&R! No Flames!_


	4. Chapter 4: Steamy Chapter

Hello! I posted two other chapters and then this one all in the same day! Lol! I told you I have no life. Lol (again). Uhm…no one has given me any requests for short stories as of late. Givie! Well that was a weird word ( it means give me some things to write for short stories in the beginning of my chapters)…enjoy the STEAMY chappie!

Last words to last chapter: "Sora…I had to…I…I love you."

0-0-0-0

"Wh-what?" Sora goggled at Kairi, who seemed too ashamed to speak. She stared down at her feet, as it they were suddenly VERY interesting. (my feet are interesting…just thought you'd like to know…)

"Let me get this straight…You," he gestured toward Kairi. "love me…?" he pointed at himself. Kairi looked up, a slight smile upon her full lips.

"You really are slow, aren't you Sora?" she whispered, walking towards him in almost a sashay. "Well, if words don't get you to think straight…what will?" Catching on to her, Sora grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm….I don't know Kairi. Maybe you could tell me." Kairi laughed sexily, and grasped him by the front of his shirt. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hmmm…let's see…maybe if I…" she craned her neck, taking hold of his earlobe softly between her teeth, touching her tongue lightly to the bottom of it. "…knock some sense into you the hard way…the…fun way." Kairi ran her hands down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went. Sora looked down at her expectantly, then, tilted her chin up so she had to look directly in his eyes.

"Kairi…I… I love you too. Ever since I laid my eyes on you… I knew you were the one for me." Tears sprang into Kairi's eyes, and Sora felt her chest, which was pressing against him, moving up and down more rapidly, the sobs of joy escaping her throat.

"Sora…"

"Kairi…oh Kairi…" Sora brought his mouth down to hers, planting his lips softly on her waiting mouth. The kiss began soft, light…just grateful to have the other touching them. Soon after, Kairi took it upon herself to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue slightly into Sora's mouth. Sora smiled underneath her, and did the same. The taste of him overwhelmed Kairi, and she kissed him more ferociously, widening her jaws to the full extent, pushing and pulling her tongue like the waves in the sea around them. Sora…became aroused, as did Kairi, and took off his shirt, exposing his lightly muscled torso. Kairi ran her fingers down and around it, taking in every feel of his defined body. Sora did a bit of excavation as well. His hands traveled down her back arriving on top of her rounded ass. Kairi squealed with delight as he pinched it and slapped his chest. Sora broke apart quickly, to ask one, final question.

"Kairi…are you sure?" Kairi grinned, and cupped his cheek.

"Yes, Sora… I'm sure." As if for confirmation of this, she lowered her hands to his belt, and undid the buckle. Sora grinned a final time, planting light kisses along her jaw line, then undid his own pants button and zipper, revealing some black, silky, boxers. Then he roamed his fingers to Kairi's shirt, and lifted it off of her gracefully. She giggled at a thought that popped into her head.

"You know…I'm not sure this will work. We are on a wooden raft, after all…"

"Yes. But, there is no one to see us, or hear us…" he whispered into her neck, as he was kissing it at the moment. "And, we brought a blanket…" Kairi giggled again, ad allowed him to undo her bra in the back. As it fell from her shoulders, Sora drew back from her neck to stare…open-mouthed. Kairi laughed, and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sora blushed, grinning as he did.

"Hell yes I'm home." Sora said, as he pulled off his boxers. Now it was Kairi's turn to do the staring. Sora bent down and took off her panties for her, smiling cheezily all the while. Now they were naked, on a raft, in the middle of nowhere, and they were in love…what to do? As Sora entered her, Kairi experienced jolts of ecstasy, and she moved in the same time and motion as Sora. He was also having a ball. After a few minutes, the climax was rising and rising, until they both released, and the incredible feeling enveloped them. After words, Sora whispered in her ear, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Kairi…I love you."

0-0-0-0

_Told you it was steamy. I had to change the rating…lol. I love this pair. Please R&R! -Tina_


	5. Chapter 5: RIKU!

Hi! Well, I gave you three chapters yesterday, and now I am giving you this one, and maybe more! Yay for me! Really, I have absolutely NO life, other than the internet and Fanfiction writing. Lolz. Good God, people! GIVE ME SOME THINGS TO TYPE AS SHORT STORIES AT THE BEGINNING OF MY CHAPTERS! IN YOUR REVEIWS, PEOPLE! Whew…I think a vein popped out of my forehead just now…hahaha…O.k…enough stalling…Here's chapter 5 count 'em, FIVE of Adrift. Oh, and I hope you liked last chapter…lol. I told you it was steamy…sizzle.

(A/N: There are going to be a lot of POV switches in this chapter, and the chapters to come, so please read this: 1st person POV/ Kairi or /Sora …. 3rd person …well…me. Also, this is my talking chart: "…" talking _thinking_ "SHOUTING"….ok? ok. Here it is folks!)

0-0-0-0

(POV 3rd)

The sun broke over the horizon about the same time Kairi woke up. She sat up, yawned, stretched, and glanced down to find herself under a blanket, naked, and Sora sleeping next to her. _Ok…what the hell happened last night?_ Suddenly, the memories from the night before hit her with a hard enough punch to send her flying off the raft. _Holy…shit. I _slept _with Sora? Yep…I did. He was good too…not that I have any experience with that kind of thing…oh shit! My virginity! Gone! Oh, well. At least I lost it to Sora. Ha…hehehe…_

"Hahahaha…hehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"What the HELL is so funny?" Sora sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he finally opened them, and saw Kairi naked in front of him, his eyes grew wide, and he checked under the covers to see if he was… _Yep…I had sex with Kairi last night…Wow. Oh, yeah! I remember it all! She was pretty good for her first time…Ha…hehehe…_

_"_Hahaha…hehehehehehe…HAHAHAHA! Holy shit! Kairi…hahaha…I lost my virginity to …you? Never thought that would happen…until later…"

"That, Sora, is why I was laughing." Suddenly, Sora ceased his banter, and looked straight at her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Kairi…I love you. So much." Kairi smiled slightly, and crawled over to him.

"I love you too, Sora. Forever and for always." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sora turned his head, and wrapped his long arms around her waist, kissing her and pressing her down onto him. Kairi deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and they intertwined passionately. The day went on, and so did their romancing, and by the time mid-after noon struck, they were still kissing, their mouths red and raw. Kairi and Sora had gotten dressed in the time that they were getting air, Sora wearing his black, silky boxers, Kairi a t-shirt and her underpants. Now, Kairi was straddling Sora, firmly attached to him by the mouth. About thirty minutes passed, and suddenly, Kairi broke off, leaving Sora's tongue hanging out of his mouth expectantly. Kairi giggled, and got off of him, finally tired of making out with him…at least for a while.

"Sora…I'm…tired. We, uh…didn't get much sleep last night," with that, she giggled again. " and I need a nap." Sora nodded, and slid under the blanket with her.

"Me too, Kai. Good day…" with that, snores erupted from deep in his chest. Kairi smirked at him, and lay her head on his chest, perfectly content with the way things were going.

0-0-0-0

(POV switch: 1st person/Kairi)

I woke up with a start. Everything around me was pitch black, and the only things I could see were Sora, and a weird glowing light in the sky. The sound that accompanied it, was an engine sounding hum. I shook Sora awake, slapping his face repeatedly until he got up.

"Look! What is that Sora?" I asked, becoming a bit frightened. Sora shook his head.

"I have no idea." With that, the light got bigger, as if the thing was coming closer. All of a sudden, they heard a firmiliar voice coming from what now resembled a big ship made out of blocks.  
"Sora? Kairi! It's me! Riku! I'm going to drop a ladder! Catch it!" I became stunned.

"R-Riku? How…" a ladder dropped from the ship, and Sora grasped it and my waist tightly.

"Don't let go of me, Kairi." He whispered over the hum of the ship's engine. The ladder began to rise, and in a time period that seemed to take forever, we were inside the ship, facing none other that our best friend, Riku.

"RIKU!" I shouted, and jumped to embrace him.

"H-hey, Riku…" I heard Sora say behind me.

"Hi, guys! How have you been? Where did you go? Why did you take the raft? Look at this!" without giving us any time to say anything, Riku whipped out a metal blade, that resembled a key. "It's called a Keyblade. It is really handy when you ar-" all of a sudden, the blade switched from Riku's hand, and materialized in Sora's. "What the hell?" they both said at the same time.

"Wha-…oh…I get it…" Riku whispered solemnly, rubbing his fore arm.

"What?" asked Sora, trying to give it back to Riku, but it kept coming back to him.

"I guess you are the chosen one…I…I was just the delivery boy…"

"No…not me…you are the one wh-"

"The Keyblade chooses it's master Sora. And…It chose you." The older boy said gravely, and sat down on…

"What in the world is this thing, and who is driving?" I asked, my eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. Riku smiled for the first time, and yelled to the cockpit.

"Goofy! Donald! Get out here! I want you to meet my friends, Sora and Kairi! They will be accompanying us on our journey." I heard the ruffle of feathers, and a loud, "HYUK!" then a huge dog and duck appeared from the front of the ship.

"Donald, Kairi. Goofy, Sora. Donald, Sora. Kairi, Goofy."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" quacked Donald. I couldn't hold back a giggle as I replied.

"The pleasure is all mine. Um, may I ask, what this ship is?" Donald smiled kindly, and replied.

"This, my dear, is called a Gummi Ship. It can take you to multiple different worlds. Right now, we are headed to Traverse Town. And Riku here, has a fancy…" Donald quit talking when he saw Sora with the Kingdom Key, trying to let go of it. "…Wait a second! How did you get that?" he asked, a bit of anger in his eyes. Sora smiled sheepishly, so Riku responded for him.

"Sora is the Keyblade master, you asshole. I had to just give it to him. My part is over." I looked at him, thinking what In the world he was talking about.

"Wait…you…your not coming with us?" I asked at the same time Sora did. Riku shook his head.

"I can't. You can, Kairi, seeing as the two of you are now…in a 'relationship'." He used his fingers as quote signs. To me, he looked quite unhappy.

"Um…ok…" Riku smiled at me, and suddenly embraced me in his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll be at Destiny islands, waiting until you guys get back. With you, Sora," he glanced up from my hair to grin at Sora, "it will take much shorter than it would me. Donald, Goofy…take me home. My mom did say the other week that she wanted me home for dinner…" we all laughed, as the engine got much louder, and we set off to our home island. When we arrived there, Sora and I took our time saying good-bye to Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and our parents. After we all finished hugging, Sora and I got back into the Gummi Ship, and closed the hatch with tears in our eyes. I started to bawl. Sora looked at me, and brought me over to a seat in the very back of the ship.

"Don't worry, Kairi. We will be back. I'm sure of it." He said, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I smiled through my tears, and let him kiss my cheeks, eyelids, and mouth. We fell asleep like that, curled up in each other's arms in the back of the Gummi ship, nervous about all the adventures that were in store.

0-0-0-0

_Whew! What an enormously LONG chapter…sigh…I just love writing this story, and getting your reviews just makes it all the while, so PLEASE R&R! No flames, because I am actually proud of this chapter. Lol. I will update probably more today, because…well, you already know my life story…I have none! Lol. See you soon! –Tina B._


	6. Chapter 6: Room Trouble

Hey all you people! I am sooo bored today because my fiends don't get home until 2:30…what to do? THIS! Lol. Whew…um…ya…anyway, I'm going to update my story now, so do your best to follow me because I update a lot…why? You tell me. You should know by now. Put it in your review. Which you MUST do. Just…just do it. OH! IF ANYONE DOES NEOPETS, PLEASE JOIN MY GUILD. IT IS CALLED…Sora Is Kairi's Beast Clan. PLEASE JOIN IT! IT IS FOR SORA KAIRI FANS ONLY! WHICH YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU ARE READING THIS STORY! Ahem…well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the video game or any other of the surrounding titles, except my stories. But if I did….I'll let you imagine what it would be like…hehehehe…

0-0-0-0

(POV 3rd)

"Sora…SORA? Wake up! We are here! Kairi? Kairi! Helloooo!" Sora and Kairi both opened their eyes, just to be staring into the face of an over large dog. Sora yawned, and stretched, feeling Kairi do the same next to him.

"Awww! Garwsh! Donald! Look at this pair! 'Aint they cute?" Donald turned in his seat to look at the yawning stretching adolescents in the back seat. He smiled a bit and chuckle-quacked under his breath.

"Yeah sure…" Kairi frowned.

"Hey. That's my response!" Donald looked at her with a strange expression, then landed on a spot with some grass in front of the gates to Traverse Town. Sora got up, and since Kairi was pretty much on top of him, fell over.

"Oh Geezus, Kairi! I'm sorry!" He picked her up, and set her on her feet.

"Whew…what a wake-up call. I get a huge snout thrust in my face, then I get mauled over by my boyfriend…sigh." Sora laughed.

"I think you are over doing it Kairi. I did not 'maul' you. But, uh…I will.." Sora got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sora…are you al-" Suddenly he ran at her yelling his head off.

"Roawr! Gotcha!" He tackled her onto the seat, laughing. Kairi giggled and squealed trying to get away. Donald and Goofy looked on in amusement. Suddenly, Sora stopped pummeling her, and stared deeply into her lavender eyes.

"Kairi…" he leaned down and began kissing her. She smiled under him, and deepened the kiss once again. Donald glanced at Goofy, unsure of what to do in a situation like this one.

"Uh…" Goofy began, but was cut off by Donald's feathery hand.

"Shhh…" he whispered, and watched the two on the seat. Sora had wrapped one of his arms around Kairi's waist, and the other was on her shoulder blades, pulling her into him. Her arms slung loosely around his neck. After a few moments, Kairi became aware of their audience. She cleared her throat, but it came out like more of a grunt because of Sora's tongue in her mouth. Sora took this as a grunt of happiness, to which he moved his hand from her waist to her breast. Kairi giggled, and allowed it to continue, listening to the soft laughter to her side.

"Did you see that? He has a case of roaming fingers…hahahaha…" Donald whispered, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Goofy nodded, snickering under his breath. **(A/N: I saw this happen once, and it was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life…just thought you'd like to know…) **For a while all Sora could think about was kissing and touching Kairi. _My God. She means the world to me…whoa! Kairi…stop pinching my ass, ok? It's kinda weird…wait…never mind…keep doing it… _Finally, after about half an hour, Sora broke off, one hand on her ass, one on her breast. Both of Kairi's were on his bottom also.

"Ahem…" they heard Goofy clear his throat to their side. They both looked at eachother, then burst out laughing.

"That has to be the longest make out session I have ever witnessed…" Donald cried, screeching with laughter. Goofy was to breathless to speak. After a few moments, they all stopped laughing, and prepared to get off the Gummi ship.

"Alright then, Keyblade Master, and girlfriend, time to hit the road." Donald said, and stepped out into the crisp, clean morning air. Sora, Kairi, and Goofy followed. When they got into the Town, Sora and Kairi went off on their own to explore, and Donald and Goofy went to go make hotel reservations.

"Um, we need two rooms please." Said Donald as they arrived at the hotel. "One with three beds, one with one."

"But Donald…" Goofy whispered. "Where is Sora gonna sleep?"

"With us you big palooka!" Donald sneered.

"I think he would wanna sleep in Kairi's room."

"NO! I don't want to have to deal with that kind of stuff. He is sleeping with US!" Donald yelled. Goofy frowned.

"Fine."

0-0-0-0

"Whoa! Look at that clock tower!" Kairi exclaimed, gripping Sora's hand tighter. They were waling through 2nd district, and admiring the things they saw. Sora nodded, and saw Donald and Goofy in the Hotel window. They motioned them to join them in the hotel. Sora glanced at Kairi, who nodded. They walked hand in hand to the hotel.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Sora, you're stayin' with us in one room. Kairi…you have to sleep alone…if that's ok with you." Goofy said unhappily. Sora and Kairi both sighed, then nodded.

"Well, you guys have been out exploring the whole day, and it's…" Donald glanced at his watch. "Ten thirty. We should go to bed." Donald walked over to Sora, and handed him his key, then gave Kairi hers. Sora motioned for Kairi to hang back for a moment, then when Donald and Goofy left, he smiled, and took her to a place no one could hear them.

"I'll be coming later, Kai. Leave your door open a crack…" he kissed her swiftly on her cheek, then walked off to his room. Kairi giggled, and rode the elevator to hers, exited about the night ahead.

0-0-0-0

_Wow…that was long…hehehe…sorry, another steamy chapter is next…I love steamy chappies…hehehe… I'm so evil. Alright, please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7: Explicitness

Hello everybody! How are all of you this morning? Good? Bad? Let me know! I care! ( jk…) Anyways, it has been brought to my attention that I have a bit of explaining to do. You see a kind reviewer asked me this question in her review.

_Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love: Short chapters, but it's good. My question is, if they slept at the same time on the raft, what would they do if one of them was a roller? I mean, if I was on a raft and went to sleep, I'd be in the ocean within the first twenty minutes of sleeping._

_For the last line, I have to say so would I…anyways, they are not rollers (well they were in my steamy chappie!) ahem…anyway, no they don't roll. And if one of them does, the other would hear them fall into the water and scream for help. There. Are you all satisfied? Just for you, Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love, I will make this chapter very long, and very explicit. _

**_This chapter is dedicated to : Sora Plus Kairi Equals Love (which is quite true! Rock on Sokai!) And to all my other faithful reviewers! I know! I'll put in one of your reviews each time and dedicate chapters! Send reviews, everyone, and this might be dedicated to you!_**

0-0-0-0

(POV 1st/ Sora)

"Wow…" I let out a very loud fake yawn, "…I'm beat…I think I'll crash now." Donald and Goofy nodded at me, before going into their own beds as well. I lay there looking at the ceiling just waiting for the two to fall asleep. _Kairi…Kairi Kairi, Kairi… I need to do something extra nice for you…something…for valentines day…but what…_ _I know today is a week from this special holiday, and I'm not sure what to do…hmmm…I'll just make it un-obvious and ask her what she wants. Yeah…that will be good…_ All of a sudden, I heard the deep snores of Goofy to my side. I smiled inwardly, and waited for the clucking snores of Donald. _Hurry up and fall asleep you duck brained loser! I don't even know you, and we are in the same bedroom…geez…_ At that moment, the snores came. I grinned to myself, and snuck out the room door.

0-0-0-0

(POV switch 1st/Kairi)

"Ohhh! He's going to be here any second! Lets see…" I double checked the things I was supposed to have for this Romanic night, for, this was the first time I would ever make love on a bed. _Yes…a raft isn't very comfortable…_I giggled a bit, then ran through my check list, which looked something like this:

Scented candles: check

Light dimmer: check

Four pillows: check

Rose petals: check

Romantic music: check

My cute pink lingerie: check ( I laughed to myself as I checked this)

A hot bath waiting in the bathroom: check

My shower taken: check

Sora: no check yet

"That should be about it…" I said to myself, as I set everything out. I was just finished, when a half-naked Sora burst through my door. He began talking to me, then stopped, staring longingly at what I was wearing. I giggled as he shut the door behind him.

0-0-0-0

(POV switch: 3rd)

Sora just stood there for a moment, goggling at Kairi's lingerie. She laughed slightly at him, her cheeks growing red. Finally, she brought him back to his senses by snapping her fingers at him.

"Hello? Sora? Anybody home?" he shook his head as if to clear it, then grinned seductively at her.

"Well, well. What have we here…Kairi…in fancy under wear…you see I never understand this fancy underwear stuff…because it just makes us guys wanna take it off of you…" Kairi giggled and blushed a bit more.

"That's the point, Sora. Would you rather want to ravish me if I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, or this?" Sora made no hesitation in answering.

"That." He said, pointing to her current outfit. Kairi smirked, proving her point.

"See…" Sora grinned again.

"Hell yes I see. Now I wanna use all my other senses…smell…" he walked over to her and smelled her hair. "…hearing…" Kairi switched on the music. Sora smiled. "…touch…" he ran his hands down her creamy thighs, making her shudder with delight. "…and taste." With that, he turned her towards him, and kissed her fervently and passionately. This time, Sora deepened the kiss, and became aroused even more when he felt Kairi's chest pressing into his. He broke apart, and allowed Kairi to undo his shirt. His muscles seemed to call to her, so she got on her knees, and kissed his abs seductively. Sora shook with mounting anticipation, as he pulled her up, and kissed her more deeply. Kairi undid his belt buckle and pants, and they slid to the floor, to be forgotten for the rest of the night. Now only his boxers and Kairi's lingerie remained. Sora took the liberty of undoing her bra, but it took a while because he wasn't used to unbuckling such tiny clasps. In the end, he conquered the abominable pink bra. It slid off her, and fell onto the floor, as did her bottoms and Sora's. Kairi giggled at how he looked naked, then broke the kiss, leading him into the bathroom.

"Soooraaa…come in the bath with me…" she set herself inside the steaming ( just like this chappie!) water, and waggled her finger for him to flow. He didn't need to be asked twice, or even once for that matter. He slid in next to her, feeling her illustrious body underneath the water. She smiled as he played with her breasts, and her nipples got hard. A yearning for one another exploded within their minds all of a sudden, like being hit with a water balloon. Sora jumped on her, and pulled her out of the tub, carrying her to the queen sized bed in the main part of the room. He set her down, only to pounce on her, cover them with the fluffy goose down comforter. He grinned at her once more, before he slid himself in. Kairi's mouth contorted into an O shape, and he saw her eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I'll stop if…you want…" she shook her head rapidly, and to prove it, slipped her hands around his ass to guide him on how fast or hard she wanted him to go. After a few moment's she began screaming.

"So-ORA! Don't….DON"T STOP!" she panted and moved her hips to match his rhythm.

"OH SHIT!OH…Fffff….FUCK!" Sora screamed, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He was about to let go. He couldn't cum now. Not yet. He had to wait until she did. He felt her muscled contract, and knew this was it.

"SORA! SORA! DON'T STOP SORA! I'M ALMOST…THERE!" she squinted her lavender eyes, then an explosion of pleasure erupted between them, and they both came. Sora collapsed on top of her, panting with heat and exhaustion. Kairi stroked his wild, auburn hair, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart against her skin, realizing their heartbeats were one.

0-0-0-0

(POV swirch 1st/Donald)

I woke up to the sound of thumping a floor above me. I knew what the thumping was. I'm not three anymore. I jumped up to see if Sora was there, and I saw his form underneath the blanket, sleeping like a baby. I shrugged, and rolled over to go back to sleep. Then came the screaming.

"OH SHIT! OH…Fffff…FUCK!" yelled a voice that quite resembled Sora's, only a bit more high pitch. Donald shrugged. He knew he was just being paranoid. Then, in a few more moments, came another scream.

"SORA! SORA! DON'T STOP SORA! I'M ALMOST…THERE!" At this, I was fully awake.

"Oh, shit." I whispered under my breath, and pulled back Sora's cover. A pillow. A fucking pillow.

"Oh..shit…" I said again, then decided to leave it 'till morning. They were obviously having fun. They had alerted the whole hotel how much fun they were having. I shook my head, then went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0

_Well…I decided to get a bit more explicit, since my rating is now M…it was fun…can you all even wait to see what happens when Sora confronts Donald? I can. See you next chapter! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!_


	8. Chapter 8: Uh Oh

Hi. You know me because I just posted like 2 seconds ago. Lol. I HAVE NO LIFE…beside KH that is. Anyway, I will take this time to feature one of my reviewers! Yay reviewers!

**_xultimaunleashedx4606: Yay for having no life! please write more or you'll never see your cat again runs over to house, steals cat MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

_**Please! (sob) Give me back my poor Smokey! She hasn't done anything to harm you! She's just a frisky feline with mental issues!coughNoooooooooo!**_

Thanks everyone for reviewing! It means a bunch! Here's chapter 8 of my Adrift story, even though they aren't adrift anymore…well, I'm sorry people! I'm just winging it! I don't even have a plan! Here we go!

**_JUST A REMINDER: SORA DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN DOORS WITH HIS KEYBLADE YET! REMEMBER THAT NOW._**

0-0-0-0

(POV 3rd)

"Kairi? Kai? Wake up!" Sora poked her shoulder softly. When she failed to awaken, Sora glanced out the window, and saw rays of bright sunshine coming from the outside. He sighed a bit, and sat up. _What a night…that was amazing…_He got up from the bed and got dressed, pulling on his boxers and pants. He gave Kairi one last swift kiss on the cheek, then headed back down to his room._ Ok. All I have to do is sneak back in to my room unnoticed, then…wait…oh shit…my key…_ he had checked all of his pockets, and found nothing. _I must have left it in the room. Oh well. I'll just go down to the front counter and ask for another key. Lets see…room number…33…alright._ He headed down the hall to the front desk, trying to keep his number memorized. When he arrived, the guy at the front desk looked up, the seeing who he was, smiled a bit too widely.

"Ahem. Is your name by any chance…Sora?" he asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Sora glanced at him, confused, then nodded slowly. The man's grin grew.

"You are one lucky dude, Sora. That girlfriend of yours is pretty cute. But next time…" he frowned. "Try and keep it down up there"…he pointed to the ceiling. "…You guys made quite a racket for all my other guests." Sora blushed a deep crimson, and asked as politely as he could for a key to the room number 33. The man nodded, and handed it to him.

"Here you go, and don't forget to use protection!" he called after Sora, who was fuming. When he got to his door, he took a few deep breaths, then unlocked it. He creaked the door open quietly, then snuck in, being careful not to trip or anything stupid like that. Unfortunately, he was the clumsiest person on the face of the earth. He tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground, hard. He heard Donald and Goofy wake up, and went rigid. He had been found out.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's Sora, the amazing 'sneak off to your girlfriend's room and have wild noisy sex with her' kid. I thought you had more self control." Donald hissed, and climbed out of his bed. Sora tried to grin, but knew it was not the time, so it came out more like a grimace.

"I…uhm..uhh…" Sora started to explain, but was cut off again.

"No excuses. You are not to go up there again, and I will make sure of it!" Donald yelled, causing Sora to get worked up.

"Since when are you my mother? I have every right to go up and see her when and where I please! You can't stop me!" Sora screamed in his face, then ran out of the room, cursing loudly.

"Fine! Go! Go fuck your girlfriend! I don't care, but you are not coming back into this room until you apologize!" Donald screeched out the door. Sora turned, and flipped him off, and scramed, "FUCK YOU!" and ran off to Kairi's room. Donald sighed, and went back to his bed, cringing at the thought that his Keyblade master wouldn't be back to help him save the King.

0-0-0-0

"Kairi! KAIRI! OPEN UP!" Sora screamed, pounding on the door with his fists. Kairi awoke with a start, and ran to the door, forgetting about not being dressed. When she opened it, Sora bounded into the room, screaming obsanities into the air. Kairi rushed over to him, and tried to console him by rubbing his back.

"Shhh…it's alright. What happened?" Sora turned, and Kairi was surprised to see tears running down his face.

"I…we…we made too much noise last night. The whole hotel knows, including that fucking ingrate Donald. Were screwed…" Sora plopped down on the bed, and put his hands to his face. Kairi sat next to him, and continued rubbing his back and neck. When Sora opened his eyes, he realized she still didn't have any clothes on, and smiled for the first time that day.

"You should really get dressed." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Kairi giggled.

"So nothing can calm you down but seeing me naked? Next time you're nervous, I'll just flash you…" Sora grinned.

"I'd like that alot." He said, and went to go take a shower. Kairi smiled, and got dressed, and left to go confront Donald and Goofy.

0-0-0-0

_Sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I had writer's block. I will update soon. R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9: Reasonable Talk

Hi everybody! I have a new featured Reviewer! You know, I could have sworn in the end of the last chapter that I put: No Flames! Well, some people like to ignore that. Like this one.

**_Ronin134: O.O! Two chapters in one day! w00t for having no life.  
I would like to point that Sora and Kairi are 14 years old. I've never met 14-year olds that have wild crazy sex and cuss like that. / Ever think of that?_**

**_Ronin_**

**_Ok, Ronin. First of all, they are 15! Because of KH2. Read the booklet in the beginning! Please get your facts straight before you try to prove someone wrong. Second, yes that is still a bit young, in real life. This is why this website is called FANFICTION! I am just having a bit of fun writing about it. I see lots of other people doing this kind of thing for many books and movies and stuff, even on Kingdom Hearts, where younger people cuss and have "wild and crazy sex" Also, I am fourteen, and I cuss, not like they did, but when I'm mad, I've been known to say fuck you. Ahem…cough. Just had to get that out. But thanks for your review, and yes, having no life is very awesome! Alright. On with The next chapter._**

0-0-0

(POV 3rd)

_Alright…you can do this, Kairi. Just think of it as defending Sora. Yes…that's exactly what it is. Defending Sora.. _Kairi thought to herself, almost too nervous to even knock on the door to Donald and Goofy's room. Finally, after taking many deep breaths to calm herself, Kairi knocked timidly on the wooden door. After a few moments, the door opened slightly, and there…stood Donald. Kairi tried to be nice by smiling and giving a little wave, but all she received for her attempt at kindness, was a glare.

"Um…may I come in, please?" she asked sweetly, trying to calm Donald down a bit. He gave her a quick, sharp nod, before widening the door a bit. When Kairi entered the room, she saw it was in shambles. The lamp was broken on the floor, obviously thrown down in rage, the curtains torn down, and the pillows out of feathers, which were lying scattered all across the room. Seeing that Donald and Goofy were staring at her expectantly, she grinned a bit, and sat down on the bed that Sora was supposed to have slept in the night before. After a moment of awkward silence, Kairi made an attempt at speech.

"Um…look. I know Sora wasn't supposed to have come up to my room last night, bu-" Donald interjected rudely.

"No he wasn't! And no offense, but when you two are trying to secretly have sex, don't do it so loudly! My God, the entire hotel heard it, I mean you ju-." Goofy interrupted, looking a bit angry at Donald.

"You got no room to talk! I 'member when you 'n Daisy was dating way back when. You guys woke up the entire castle with your squawkin' and screamin'!" Donald blushed furiously. If looks could kill, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi would be dead by now.

"Anyway…Sora and you had no right to d-" again, Donald was interrupted, by Kairi.

"No right? NO RIGHT? I'll tell you what! If you love someone, there is no reason why you shouldn't share a part of you that no on else can take! And you know what? I don't regret it. Not a bit! I love him," by this time, Kairi was in tears. The two men in the room looked a bit uncomfortable with this bawling girl. "and would never leave or cheat on him. I see no reason… why…" she broke off, wiping her tears away. Donald glanced around the room, looking a bit nervous. Goofy walked over to Kairi, and sat next to her. He rubbed her back to calm her down, while she sniffled. After a while, Donald spoke, in a much more subdued voice, almost as if he was sorry.

"Look. Now that you put it that way…I suppose…you two may stay together. If and only if…" he cracked a small grin. "…you two keep it down." Kairi glanced up at him, confused for a moment, then burst into a beautiful beaming smile.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you so much!" To Donald's surprise, Kairi ran up to him, and pulled him into a bear hug. Goofy guffawed, and Kairi's "new stuffed animal" went rigid, not used to human contact.

"Alright, alright. STOP! Geez…" Donald brushed off his arms when he was finally set down, and glanced uncertainly at Kairi.

"Don't…ever…do…that…again. Ok…whew…I'll meet you two at the ship in twenty minutes. Come on, Goofy." Kairi could hear him talking to Goofy on the way out about hating to be hugged. She giggled, and dashed up to her room to tell Sora the good news.

0-0-0

"Sora!" Kairi burst through the door, and ran straight into Sora's arms. Sora jumped, for he was just changing his shirt when she leaped at him. After a moment of shock, he grinned, and hugged her.

"What?" he asked when she was done babbling incoherently. Kairi giggled, and kissed him lightly on the lips before saying anything.

"Donald and Goofy said we could sleep in the same room from now on, unless we make too much noise…" Kairi laughed again. Sora looked shocked.

"Really? Whoa…how did you get them to say that?" he asked curiously.

"That, honey, is my secret." Kairi said mischievously. Sora shook his wild-haired head, and smiled at her.

"Alright. I don't need to know unless it didn't work. Where and when are we meeting them?"

"At the Gummi ship in twenty minutes." Kairi recited. The pair packed all their things once again, and headed off toward the Gummi ship, anxious about the adventures ahead.

0-0-0

"So, the ship is outside the town, right?" Sora asked, forgetting temporarily where and what he was doing. Kairi giggled, and smacked his head playfully.

"Yes, silly. I don't know what you would do without me…" Sora sobered for a moment, then replied,

"Die. I'd die and live in heaven until you came with me." Kairi glanced at him frowning.

"If you ever loose me, promise me you will do whatever is in your power to find me…" Sora then stepped in front of her, and stopped her in mid-step. Then he grasped her delicate hands, and held them with his own.

"Kairi. This is a vow. If ever we become separated, through human separation or death, I will find you. Even if my last step is to press on a bit farther in my quest, I will. I promise." During his whole speech, Sora watched as tears came and fell from Kairi's eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, and embraced her in his strong, muscular arms.

"Thanks Sora. I love you." Was all Kairi could say, before being submerged in emotions too deep to think through.

"I love you too, Kairi. With all of my heart. Forever and for always…" Sora kissed her gently on the cheek, then allowing himself to be caught up in the emotions which were also dwelling in his mind.

0-0-0

**_Well, there you go. Cute, no? The next chapter is incredibly important, and it won't make any sense unless you read this one very, very well. Something tragic happens, which sets the entire story up for many, many chapters. Just letting you know. Thanks to all my reviewers, and to make this more clear…NO FLAMES! Unless you actually think my story sucks enough (writing wise, not the age or maturity level) then feel free to do so. Please R&R. Remember, reviews are what I live for, because…I HAVE NO LIFE! ( I think I've knocked that into your heads enough for you to get it by now…)-Tina_**


	10. Chapter 10: Kindnap!

Hello all my awesome reviewers! This is chapter ten, of Adrift! Yay! Anyway, I have a new featured reviewer today! Here it is.

**_Hank: Sup! I just read all of them. Cool shit going on there! please, don't let Kairi or Sora die, kill donald off, I don't care cuz this aint the video game (i like him in the video games) kill goofy, tho the story might get depressing without his comic relief. but if one of them has to die, can you make the other one comit suicide so they can have mad 'heavenly' or, hell, even 'hellish' sex? please, it would get depressing, unless kairi is the one that survives and gets the keybalde, then goes out with riku or something, something new... well, you have my word...could you do a story where donald and daisey get together and make a racket, right in front of sora and kairi, that would be SO sweet.  
Thanx_**

**_Don't worry! Kairi and Sora won't die…I'm not that mean. Yes, there is going to be more rated R chapters in the future, but not at this moment. This chapter is incredibly important, so read it well! NO! KAIRI RIKU STORIES SUCK! Not the writing but the idea…anyway, something tragic happens this chapter, so read carefully. And just for you, I'll write a short one-shot about daisy and donald for you in a bit. Just look for a story called, "Daisy and Donald: The story of two noisy ducks, and two teenagers with scarred minds. Ok? Ok…Here's chapter ten!_**

_**0-0-0**_

"Are we almost there, Sora? It seems like we've been walking for ages…" Kairi moaned, and dragged her feet sullenly.

"Um, Kai? That's why it's called, TRAVERSE TOWN! Anyway, I'm sure we will be there any second." The pair was walking toward the town gates, the gummi ship waiting outside of them. They were holding hands, and now passing the accessory shop, where yesterday, Sora had gotten Kairi a cool ring, that was supposed to give you a weird sensation when you put it on. She was wearing it now, and it glinted in it's lavender brilliance when the sun shone down upon it. Sora picked it out for her because it was the shade of her eyes. When Sora had given it to her, Kairi had gushed,

_"Awww! Sora! This is so beautiful! Look!" she held it up to her face. "It matches perfectly with my eyes!" Sora had grinned, and put his arms behind his head._

_"It was nothing, Kai." Of course, nothing can calm a girl down when she receives such a thoughtful gift._

_"No, it was something Sora! It's so sweet! What can I give you in return?" Sora smiled some more, and leaned close to her._

_"I would but you a million rings, for one kiss." Kairi giggled and blushed a bit, and leaned into his as well._

_"Well, then here you go." She planted her lips softly on his, and slung her arms tightly around his neck._

"Sora? Sora? Hello?" Kairi waved her hand in front of his face. Sora had been reminiscing the entire scene in his head, and snapped back to his senses. He grinned cheezily, and scratched his head.

"Sorry…lost in a memory…" Kairi nodded, and walked on. A moment later, Sora spotted some dude with silver hair and golden eyes standing in their path. When they neared his, he noticed him looking Kairi up and down. As they got even closer, he didn't move from their path. When Sora tried to pass him, he stepped in his way.

"Excuse me." Sora said rather aggressively. He didn't move. Sora got a bit angry, and tried to walk around him. He stepped in his way again. Before Sora or Kairi could speak, the man spoke in a very deep, loud voice.

"You must be Sora. The key bearer. And…" he eyed Kairi again. "…his girlfriend. I am Ansem. I have come to take her with me. We have something important to discuss. As for you." He glanced back at Sora. "If you want to find us, we will be here." Ansem handed Sora a small, crumpled piece of paper. Sora glared at him.

"You aren't taking Kairi anywhere." He said furiously. Ansem began to chuckle, then laugh out loud.

"Oh yes I am. Who's going to stop me? She is the door to my darkness…" he grinned evilly when he spoke the word darkness, as if it was addicting. Out of nowhere, Sora summoned the Keyblade. He glanced at it, confused at it's sudden appearance, then took a fighting stance, ready to kill anything that could try to separate him from his lover.

"I am. Touch her and you die a horrible, painful death." He spat, clutching his blade even tighter. Kairi just stood behind him, her eyes wide in surprise and fright. Ansem laughed again, and raised an arm.

"Foolish boy. You know nothing. You understand…so little…" he chuckled under his breath, then hit Sora with a force enough to move an elephant. He skidded to the side, his face bleeding from the cheek. Ansem grabbed Kairi around the arm, and prepared to disappear to the destination he was going to go.

"Sora! Don't leave me! SORA! HELP! PLEASE! GET OFF YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!SORA!" Kairi screamed. Beating on Ansem's arm. He laughed again and slapped her cheek. This shut her up for a moment, then she heard Sora scream as she faded into the darkness.

"KAIRI! NOOOO! I'LL FIND YOU KAIRI! I LOVE YOU!" Tears plummeted down her face, and ran into her mouth sourly as she yelled her final statement.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SORA! Come for me!" then, all was black.

0-0-0

_No…no no no no no…Kairi…gone…this couldn't have happened. I'll wake up next to her in a second, and be able to touch her, kiss her…Kairi…_ Tears spilled on the cobble stone walk of Traverse Town as Sora wept. He wept for Kairi, for himself, and for their love which was now apart. _No. I'll find her. Our love will never fade. It will shine through the darkness. Our love conquers all! Kairi! I'm coming. _He stood, and ran as fast as he could toward the town gates, needing desperately to reach Donald and Goofy. In a moment, he passed the gates, and saw the Gummi ship, with Donald and Goofy standing next to it, glancing at their watches.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" he sped up, and reached them in a flash. Goofy looked up, and not seeing Kairi, became confused.

"Uh…where's Kairi? Is she sick?" Sora shook his head, and told the story of what had happened.

"Kairi and I were walking to the ship, when this dude named Ansem stopped us, and gave me this piece of paper saying he was taking Kairi, and left with her. She's gone!" he cried, and pulled out the slip of paper. Donald cut in.

"Have you read it yet?" he asked. Sora shook his head, and unfolded the note. It read:

**_In a place once radiant,_**

**_And full of gardens knee high,_**

_**Is where your lady had gone,**_

_**And you will soon fly.**_

_**Now it is ugly and trashed,**_

_**The pieces falling down,**_

**_It is hollow and ruthless,_**

_**And sits with me as it's crown.**_

**_This bastion of night,_**

_**This tower of dark,**_

**_Is where I will open the door_**

_**To darkness, Kingdom Hearts.**_

"What…the hell…" Sora said, scratching his head. Donald took the scrap, and read it. After reading it, he was just as confused as Sora.

"I have no idea." He replied, and gave it back to Sora.

"We need to go ask the towns people about Ansem. Come on." Donald said, and began to walk toward the gates. Sora followed, hoping to God he would see Kairi again soon.

0-0-0

"Let go of me! I said let go!" Kairi was being dragged by Ansem through the halls of Hollow Bastion, about top go into her new room. All of a sudden, she forgot to yell as she looked around. _Everything looks…so familiar…like I've been here before…No, I have never been here…or…have I?_ She almost didn't notice being thrown into a room, and locked inside. Her mind went from thinking about this place, to Sora._ Sora…help me…I need you._

0-0-0-0

_Well? Tragic, no? Yes. Oh, if you like this story so far go to my profile, and check all my other stories. Most of them are one-shots, but they are alright if you like Sora/Kairi ones. Please R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness

Author's note: Oh my God! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. My apologies. I've been really busy with school and stuff. So...yeah. Well, without any further ado...I give you, the second to last chapter of Adrift.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, and if I did...well...the game would be rated M for sexual content.

0-0-0

_Kairi...gone. I can't even believe it. One minute she is right next to me, holding me...touching me...now she is gone. Ansem will pay. No one takes Kairi from me without paying a horrible price. No one._

Sora was walking along side Donald and Goofy, clutching the note in his sweaty palm. The note that was supposed to tell him where Kairi had been taken, and he intended to figure it out if it took him the rest of his life.

"Sora...we know it's hard to deal with, losing a loved one, bu-"

"I didn't lose her, Donald. I will find her again. I swear it." Sora spat, glaring angrily at the duck on his right side. Goofy cleared his throat, and scratched his head slightly, an expression of deep thought on his face.

"Hmmm...Sora! Hand me that note a second..." Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but handed over the note anyway. Goofy took it, and scanned the first few lines of the poem.

_**In a place once radiant,**_

_**And full of gardens knee high,**_

_**Is where your lady has gone,**_

_**And you will soon fly.**_

Goofy scratched his head again, then read the next paragraph.

_**Now it is ugly and trashed,**_

_**The pieces falling down,**_

_**It is hollow and ruthless,**_

**_And sits with me as it's crown._**

"Hmm...hollow..." he mumbled, a slight smile growing on his kind face.

_**This bastion of night,**_

_**This tower of dark,**_

_**Is where I will open the door**_

_**To darkness, Kingdom Hearts.**_

The small smile on Goofy's face transformed to that of a large grin, and he began to jump up and down.

"I know where they are! I know I know I know!" he yelped, and held out the note for Sora and Donald to read.

"Don't you see? Hollow and ruthless? Bastion of night? Hollow Bastion!" Goofy smiled even wider at the expression of sheer joy on Sora's face.

"Goofy! You did it! Kairi...here we come!" Sora screamed, and began to sprint back to the Gummi ship, their course set for Hollow Bastion.

0-0-0

The cool, moist air chilled Kairi's skin as she sat in the dark, dank room. There was not light, only complete and utter darkness, nothing to giver even the slightest bit of comfort. She was huddled in a corner of the room, her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around one another. She was imagining that they were Sora's arms she was feeling. Her tears mingled with a fearful sweat, as large sobs wracked her small frame. She was totally, and utterly alone. It had been two days now. Two days of nothing but darkness, though she couldn't be exactly sure, for she had not way to tell how many hours had passed. Occasionally, she cried out Sora's name, the loneliness becoming too much to bare. She had not eaten, nor slept in all the time she was in this small room, and her stomach reminded her of this fact every five seconds.

"Sora..." her voice rang out, small and faint in the small room. She only had herself now. Herself and the knowledge that Sora would come for her...eventually. Suddenly, the door swung open, and light poured into the room. She cried out in pain as the light hit her eyes, the brightness almost too much to bare. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted slightly, and she could barely make out a figure standing in the door way.

"S-Sora? Sora!" She jumped to her feet, and ran to the figure, embracing him with open arms. As she hugged him, the feel was strange, much too large to be Sora. She looked up, and stepped back, shrieking. Ansem. He laughed, and slapped her to the floor.

"Foolish girl. Sora will not come for you. And if he does manage to find out what the riddle means, I will kill him when he gets here. You will never see him again." He released another short bark of a laugh. Kairi's cheek stung, and tears welled in her lavender eyes, not from the pain, but from the things Ansem was saying to her.

"You...You're wrong. Sora will come for me. I kn-" another hard slap to the face.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME IM WRONG BITCH!" he screamed at her, kicking her abdomen while she was down. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! NO ONE DOES! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT AND ARE NOT EVEN FIT TO SPEAK MY NAME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" with this, Ansem delivered another hard kick to her, not to her abdomen, but her head. She fell unconscious.

0-0-0

_I know. Not very cliffy at all. But do not fret, the next, and last chappie will be up shortly. Please R&R!-Tina_


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet, Sweet Revenge!

_Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of **Adrift.** I know...WHAAAA!!! But don't worry! -wipes the tears from your eyes- I'll be writing more stories soon! -hands you a cookie-_

_And thanks too all my faithful reviewers, but especially..._

_**SoraplusKairiequalslove**_

_**Ronin **_

_**Sorahearts4**_

_Thankies for all your reviews! Please excuse me if I forgot anyone that reviewed almost every chappie. Review this last one and I'll put a special authors note to you after the final chapter! Well...here it is...the FINAL chapter of **Adrift!**_

0-0-0-0-0

The gummi ship blasted through the depths of space, raging on towards Hollow Bastion. With Sora at the wheel, it would only take another ten minutes to reach the world at which he was aimed. They had been traveling for about twelve hours, and Sora, who you would expect to be exhausted, was wide awake, his eyes fiery and his spirit set aflame with intense furry. He mumbled to himself occasionally, cursing Ansem, encouraging his ship to move faster, telling Kairi to hold on. He had many doubts that Ansem had even kept Kairi alive, and had just given him that hope to lure him to the castle, and reveal her dead rotting corpse to him when he arrived. He was the destroyer of light...

"Sora...we're here." Donald's incoherent quack cut into Sora's thoughts, and he snapped out of his mind. He glanced up from the beeping controls and surveyed his surroundings through the window. All he could say about the place was...

"This place needs some remodeling." He stepped out of the ship and onto the ground, shaking his head at the large castle in front of him.

"How in the hell are we going to find Kairi in there? There must be a million rooms!" Sora cried, punching the metal exterior of the Gummi ship with his fist. The sound rang out, echoing past the waterfall, and through the walls of Hollow Bastion. Donald patted his arm, and said.

"She'll be in the dungeon. Come on...there's not time to be wasted." at this, Donald took off in a sprint towards the large metal doors of the castle. Goofy followed, waving at Sora to as well. He hesitated, then threw back his head and screamed.

"KAIRI!!!!! I'M COMING!" and dashed of after his companions.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Kairi...I'm Coming..." _The scream, like the slam on the metal of the gummi ship before it, pierced the not-so-solid walls of Hollow Bastion, and traveled through the many rooms of the castle. Ansem was the first to hear the scream, which sounded like no more than a whisper to his ears. His eyes shot up from the computer he was typing on to listen. A slight grin broke his features as he whispered evilly...

"Hmmm...Sora." his maniacal smile remained as he rushed through the doors of the computer room, towards the main hall.

0-0-0-0-0

_Am I...blind? Maybe there is light in this room, but Ansem has blinded me to it. No...if he had done that I couldn't have seen him before. I didn't know it was possible for it to be this dark...or cold...or lonely._ Kairi's face was a mask of tears and sweat, the stinging of her eyes nothing compared to that of her heart. There was nothing to do BUT weep, for there was nothing in the room to keep her mind busy, nothing to keep her thoughts not focused on the dark or loneliness. She touched her head gingerly, wincing when she felt the large bump and gash on her head where Ansem had kicked her. Warm, thick blood oozed in between her fingers, and fresh tears worked their way out from behind her eyelids.

_Sora..._

_"Kairi...I'm coming..."_ Kairi sat up swiftly, then groaned from the pain in her abdomen where Ansem had yet again kicked her. The voice was an answered prayer, a light in her utter darkness, hope in her hopeless situation. "Sora..." she whispered, the first smile in days, though a small one, creasing her lips.

0-0-0-0

"One...two...THREE!!!" Sora, Goofy, and Donald heaved, attempting to move the heavy metal door to the castle. They all smiled when a crack of light appeared on the ground, signaling the door was opening. "Alright...again...one...two...TH-huh?" As they were about to push on the door again, it suddenly swung open, causing all of them to fall on top of each other.

"So. I see you all decided to...'drop' in." a barking laugh escaped Ansem's lips as he peered down at the trio. "Come in...come in...don't be shy..." he motioned all of them to step across the threshold. One by one, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all followed Ansem in the castle.

"Now...I suppose you want to s-" Sora but into Ansem's drawl and screamed,

"WHERE'S KAIRI!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!? IF YOU HURT HER I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Ansem laughed again.

"You...rip me apart? Hehehe...don't be foolish, boy. Now, to answer your questions...Kairi is in the dungeon. You'll have to find out what I did to her yourself...but my...is she fun." Ansem grinned at Sora, who began to quake with anger.

"What...did...you...DO?!?!?!" Again, Ansem smiled, exposing his yellowing canines.

"Oh...nothing much...just...messed with her..." With this, Sora withdrew his keyblade, seething. Ansem chuckled, snapping his fingers, and summoning his guardian.

"Alright boy...we'll do this the hard way..." and with that...the battle began.

0-0-0-0

"_WHERE'S KAIRI!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!? IF YOU HURT HER I'LL RIP YOU APART!"_ Again, Sora's voice cut through the darkness of Kairi's cell, causing her to jump with surprise. _He really is here...hurry Sora..._ Kairi thought, brushing away her tears.

0-0-0-0

Sora leaped to the side as Ansem's guardian swiped at him, causing it to miss completely. As the guardian's arm was almost done striking, Sora rebounded off the floor, and soared into the air, his keyblade raised. As he descended, he brought it down on the mid-shoulder of Ansem's body-guard, slicing the arm off completely. It screamed in pain and jumped backward, causing it to slam into Ansem, and knocking him off his feet.

"Guardian!" Ansem shrieked as Sora leapt at him, and brought his blade down on his abdomen. Just as it connected, the creature with one arm grabbed Sora around the middle, throwing him to the side. He slammed into a wall as Ansem regained his footing, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. Just as Sora was rising to his feet, the Guardian rushed at him, bringing his fist into the side of Sora's face. Sora was thrown up against the wall again, attempting to block all the blows from the Guardian. He failed miserably, and was pounded left to right. He screeched in pain, and fell to his knees. It all seemed hopeless...

0-0-0-0

A scream of pain echoed through the walls of the castle, reaching Kairi's ears. She sat up and listened harder, but hearing nothing, knew something was wrong. The scream sounded like..."Sora...he's in trouble...please Sora...you can Do it..." then with the all the energy she contained, she cried with all her might,

"SORA!!! YOU CAN DO IT!! KILL THAT BASTARD!" then, she sunk to the floor, unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"SORA!!! YOU CAN DO IT!! KILL THAT BASTARD!" this, through the beating he was receiving was heard loud and clear through Sora's ears. _Kairi...KAIRI!!!_ Sora gritted his teeth, fury rising up from within his soul, rage engulfing his being. He rose from his knees, surprising the guardian and Ansem alike, bringing his keyblade up with him.

"TRINITY!!!!!" he cried, and a light brighter than any other exploded through the guardian, diminishing him to a pile of ash. Sora's focus turned to Ansem, who stared wide eyed at the smoldering ashes of his protector.

"Now...you get yours." Sora laughed mercilessly, and leapt high into the air, his keyblade raised above his head menacingly. He switched positions as he reached the ceiling, moving his feet upward and his head pointed at the ground. As his feet touched the hard roof, he pushed off, launching himself towards Ansem. When he reached the man cowering below him, Sora brought the blade down into the skull of Kairi's antagonist. Blood spurted across the hard metal floor, the keyblade crushing through this brain, neck, and stomach, slicing Sora's opponent completly in half. As Sora's weapon clanked onto the floor, each side of Ansem's body fell to the right or left side of the blade, a dull 'clunk' ringing through the hall as the skulls hit. Sora, panting like a mad dog, remained on one knee for a moment, sweat dripping from his nose and onto the floor. After a moment, he felt a hand plop down on his shoulder, and a small voice beside him.

"Sora...come on...we have to find Kairi." Goofy said, trying not to focus on the carcass below him. Sora nodded, and stood, walking away and leaving the body behind.

0-0-0-0-0

(**_AN: YAY!! FLUFF! After this horrifying part of the story there is some romantic releif. lol.)_**

_I don't know how much longer I can live like this Sora...it's too dark...to frightening...too cold..._ Kairi shivered, and hugged her knees to herself, fighting to keep warm in her freezing, moist cell. Salty drops of torment fell from her already searing eyes, and onto her knees, where all of the others had. Suddenly, footsteps echoed outside of her cell, and a voice rang through the dungeon.

"Kairi!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!??" _SORA!_

"Sora...I'm here..." she managed to yelp. A few moments later, her door swung open and the light greeted her eyes, stinging fiercely. As her eyes adjusted, she saw none other than her one true love, standing in the doorway.

"Kairi...my god...what...are you...Kairi." Sora rushed over to the cowering girl in the corner, her lavender eyes alight with fresh tears of joy. He kneeled down, caressing her body tenderly, hugging every inch of her he could. He kissed her eyelids, cheeks, kissed away the tears of sorrow. He then lent down, and kissed her lips passionately, his own tears mingling with hers. After a few minutes of affection, Sora helped her to her feet, and hugged her fully. After a while, they broke, smiles alight on their faces. Sora reached down and grabbed his lover's hand and whispered...

"You don't have to worry about him any more Kairi. He's gone..." For the first time in days, both of them smiled, and hugged again. Sora released her, and looked deeply into her lavander eyes. His stare grew nervous after a minute, as he lowered himself to his one knee, continuing to grasp her hand.

"I'm so sorry I don't have a ring for this but...Kairi...will you marry me?" he asked, his trademark grin engulfing his handsom features. Kairi giggled, and nodded her head, more tears, though not painful, unhappy ones, spilling down her cheeks. Still smiling, Sora stood, and kissed her again, his strong arms wrapping around her small frame. Kairi smiled, the feeling of utter security washing her, comforting her. For the first time in the last few days, days that the dark had taunted her, days of torment, she felt safe...she was with her one true love once again.

**0-0-0-0**

**Wellllll??? How was it? Oh, and to all my reveiwers let me say this...SEQUEL!!! Yes, I have decided to make a sequel to his story, about Sora and Kairi's married life. Well, please reveiw for this, and when I get enough reveiws, I'll start on the sequel. Hope to see you all soon! -Tina**


End file.
